HELP ME NAME THIS AND I WILL USE YOUR CHARACTER
by I-am-Maximum-Ride
Summary: Okay, so, this is chapter one of my book about a girl who can't die. I need your help because I can think of a name for it for some reason! If you comment with the application I put up w/answers and a title idea for it, and I use the title, I will also put your character in the book. If you don't put an app or put a joke app, I won't use it.


**_Okay, so, this is chapter one of my book about a girl who can't die. I need your help because I can think of a name for it for some reason! If you comment with the application I put up w/answers and a title idea for it, and I use the title, I will also put your character in the book. If you don't put an app or put a joke app, I won't use it. If you don't want me to put you in the book, just tell me and I won't. _****Please****_ help me! And if you have any suggestions for the book, I'll take them into consideration. _**

**C.1**

_Knock, knock, knock_

…

_Bang, Bang, Bang_

"Christina! Are you done in there yet?" Piper had been rapping on the door of the small hotel room restroom for over a half hour. _Finally_ she heard the water sputter to a halt. "Sheesh, took you long enough!"

"Hey!" Christina called from behind the door, "_I_ actually try to look nice!"

"I try too!"

Christina opened the door, almost hitting Piper in the face, and strutted past in her nice new skinny-jeans, tank, cream colored half-jacket and scarf. Christina's designer clothes put the simple black sandals, red short-shorts and black t-shirt Piper got from _Target_ to shame. "You don't succeed."

Piper laughed at the insult, "Not my fault, you take all the hot water."

"Girls! Will you settle down?" Mr. Hughes frowned at them.

"We're just having fun, dad! We don't mean anything," Piper smiled.

"Yeah, Mr. Hughes, don't take it too seriously."

He huffed and sat next to a tall thin black woman, "Where's my coffee, Norine?"

Ms. Johnson gave a threatening frown to the girls, before turning to smile at Piper's father, "Here you go." She handed him a mug.

"Ugh..." Piper made a face, "parent love..."

Christina laughed, "Oh, grow up, Piper."

"Technically we're the _exact_ same age."

"You don't act it."

Piper shrugged and headed to pour a cold mug of coffee, "Ech, what year was this made?"

"Piper!" Mr. Hughes started, and Piper immediately shut her mouth, heading into the bathroom with unspoken apology.

"Hurry Up!" Ms. Johnson was hustling them all down the stairs of their second floor hotel room for the umpteenth time, praying desperately that everyone had what they needed.

"Calm down, mom. We're going as fast as we can," Cristina huffed.

"Well, it's not fast enough! I can't believe you, Jim!"

"What did I do?" Mr. Hughes threw his hands up defensively, tripping on every other step.

"For one, you made us late by forgetting every common-sense thing in your wallet."

"Here we go again," Piper grumbled. They have these little arguments often. It never gets too bad, though. plus, in the end, they all always end up getting some ice cream or something.

Ms. Johnson called for a taxi as soon as they hit the New York streets, "Not to mention you always want to see everything we've already seen a thousand times over!" They all huddled into the taxi like it was all a big game of 'last one there's a rotten egg'. "take us to the Empire state building, please: and fast!" She gave some cash to the driver and told him to 'step on it' -which he didn't do in fear of losing his job.

_If you didn't know any better, you'd think we were trying to make a fast getaway or something._ Piper thought anxiously.

"I still don't see why you had to stop for that dumb camera," Ms. Johnson huffed angrily, as they headed into the historic building. Though she knew very well of his obsession.

Piper's father was the type of person who thought he was a professional photographer during every "family vacation". And, for the Hughes's, that meant every break including three-day-weekends.

Their small family of two usually had room for two more, unless they took the dreaded Aunt Miriam, in which case their kindness only had enough endurance for her -and their first choice, from the time the girls were four, had been the Johnsons.

Ms. Johnson had been a vacation and event planner for twelve years and saw it her duty to create a layout for these tiny adventures. This summer was a "riveting journey through the history of the U.S." as she liked to call it. They traveled up and across, starting in their hometown of St. Augustine, Florida, and were on their fifth expedition to the top of the Empire State in thirteen years. She absolutely _hated_ when they wasted even a minute or stopped for something they'd already seen and always had a plan.

"_Piper!_" Shrieked Christina, pushing Piper away. They were already exploring the outside of the top floor, so it was a good thing giant steel barriers blocked any chance of falling -or a certain somebody pushing a certain somebody else off a cliff.

Her beautiful glowing coffee colored skin had water dripping down it, and she thought she could feel the dry-clean only designer scarf shrinking and falling apart at the mercy of her best friend's spit.

Piper was laughing maniacally at her damp friend.

Christina glared, "You. Are. Disgusting!"

She shrugged, "You said you wanted water!"

"Not from your mouth, nasty!"

Piper laughed again, "not _my_ fault you didn't specify!"

"Why am I friends with you, again?"

"Because I'm awesome!"

This time it was Christina's turn to laugh, "yeah, no."

"That's what you told me," Piper shrugged with mock-innocence.

"I must've been in a lying mood that day."

Piper stuck her tongue out but laughed.

A voice cut through their childish argument, "Hey, girls! Come over here! I want a picture of you by the edge!"

"You know, Jim," Ms. Johnson frowned at Piper's father, "if we keep stopping every few minutes to retake pictures from the past, we won't make it back in time for school to start."

"Hey, I am totally okay with that!" Piper laughed.

"I second that notion!" Christina chimed in.

Mr. Hughes put his hands in front of him as a silent threat to calm down '_unless you all want to go home _right now_!_', "Nobody is missing school!" He moved to rub his temples, "just...stand over there."

The girls moved to the edge and Piper leaned on the steel railing. After that, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Mr. Hughes lifting the old black Camera to his eye and putting his finger on the button without pressing down. His finger lowering as Piper moved to give her friend bunny ears. A flash of light out of nowhere, like rogue lightning had just hit the building.

Then, Piper falling _down, down, down, _her ash-brown hair whipping in and out of her face with the wind. Christina trying to reach for her only to be blocked by the barrier -the same barrier that should have prevented Piper from falling over the edge and going _splat_ on the concrete platform a few floors below.

Piper awoke to sirens, crying, and the dizzying motion of an ambulance. She couldn't quite remember where she was -or what had just happened. She tried to open her eyes, only to find that they felt like the lids had been strategically super-glued together. Trying to move her limbs felt like torture, and something was covering her face.

No, something was covering her entirebody. _A sac? A body bag? _she thought. _Holy crap! Am I in a body bag? What's going on? _She tried to think back to what had happened before she was knocked out, but couldn't. She couldn't seem to remember much and her body was going into a panic. Finally, she decided on the only thing left to do -_Scream!_

* * *

**___APPLICATION:_**

**___Book title idea:_**

**___Character's name:_**

**___Character's description:_**

**___Character's background:_**

**___Character's relation to main characters:_**

**___Any additional information:_**


End file.
